Software systems are usually not standalone; rather they are a part of a network of systems also called system landscapes. Various factors contribute to the complexity of these system landscapes. For instance, different applications that are running on different systems may be interconnected to each other by business processes, constituting vertical complexity. Applications that are installed more than once in a system, run independent of processes being executed in the system. Any new result of such processes may have to be transported across all applications, constituting horizontal complexity. When the output data is proprietary, coming from various servers, the format may not be uniform, constituting server complexity. To make these complex system landscapes controllable, a hierarchical landscaping of systems is required. However, in an already existing organizational hierarchy, the hierarchical landscaping of systems may incur other complexities including multi-level vertical and horizontal complexities. The hierarchy may also include heterogeneous system landscapes, with heterogeneous systems. The output data of each of the heterogeneous systems are unique in nature. The hierarchy does not support transportation of such unique output data to other system.
Hence, there is a need for a method to transport information in a hierarchical environment, thereby avoiding complexities incurred during transportation.